Seer
Seers are beings with psychic abilities. It is noted that most known Seers are female, but males are not rare. Abilities The average Seer is very intelligent, and may have any number of powers. This includes mind reading (mind seer), and the Vision of the future (far seer). This comes at price, however, they are completely infertile. They generally accept this, and some scientists who have studied them wonder if the two are connected. Mind Seers display a variety of abilities within their class. The most powerful may change the very loyalties of their opponents. Weaker ones may read minds. Some even may put thoughts into targets heads. The 'weakest' can only 'talk' between minds, but cannot 'listen'. Some nations have recently begun to hire at least the weakest kind as battlefield communications. Because of their rarity and that they cannot reproduce, they are as well cared for as possible. Most Far Seers can see the future as it will be. They cannot change it without extreme strength of will and of heart. If they succeed, it often kills them. A few may change it at will, but their future predictions are less powerful and more short term. They are often vilified as evil and harbingers of doom, but they cannot really control what they see. They are often compelled to tell people their future. Musca Heron often used his wife, Seer as a early warning system against bands of Punks that plagued their area of Arcadia. It should be noted, however, that Faceless Ones are entirely immune to Far Seer powers. They cannot be seen by a far seer looking to the future. If they attempt to see one, they only see the far reaching results of their actions. Mind seers may combat them, but it is difficult, and very few have accomplished a victory against one. Often times, victory can only be won by sacrificing one's life force in effort. Famous Seers *Seer Heron: Wife of Musca Heron. She is a far seer. She foresees her death at Odo the Fat's hands and is able to change her husband's fate. She was compelled by fate not to fight it herself, and died despite knowing what would happen. *Lady Kree (Can You See What I See): A mind seer who could listen to the thoughts in a target's head. She was paid by Joan Nightfall to discover if she had a place in Gerard Sturm's heart. *Helkarot the Seer: A powerful Mind Seer who took over Sabbatholm and ruled for many years. He was powerful enough to even manipulate 'magical things' such as Seals, and could defeat a Faceless One in a mind battle. Notes *The unable to reproduce aspect comes the Asimov 'Foundation' series. Where a certain character, the Mule, may be the most powerful warlord in galaxy and may have massive psychic powers, but cannot reproduce. *The two types of Seers comes from a story once read that the Seer had both abilities. Xewleer separated them to make them less powerful. Category:King of Greasers Category:Terminology